We will study the antibody combining region of specific myeloma proteins and of induced antibody populations. Chemical, serological, and X-ray crystallographic techniques will be used. Specific projects will deal with anti-idiotypic determinants, with the inheritance of individual antibodies, with the mapping of the combining region of the human myeloma protein NEW, and with the structure of the human heavy chain ORS.